Shark
Sharks can be fished by members who have level 76 Fishing or higher. They require level 80 Cooking to cook and heal 200 life points each. Sharks are fished with harpoons, but they can also be fished bare-handed which requires a Fishing level of 96, a Strength level of 76, and some completion of Barbarian Training. Raw sharks can be caught at most net/harpoon fishing spots; some locations are the Fishing Guild, Catherby, Burgh de Rott, Rellekka, Jatizso, and north-west of the Elf Camp. Sharks can also be foraged by granite lobsters, a level 74 Summoning familiar. Sharks give 110 Fishing experience per catch and 210 Cooking experience when cooked. Usually, players never stop burning sharks, even while wearing a skillcape; however, at level 94 cooking, they will not burn sharks if they wear Cooking gauntlets. By cooking sharks, players gain about ~264,600 xp/hour.(5,880 xp per load of no burns, 28 fish takes 1 minute and 20 seconds to cook, 45 cycles per hour so 264,600 xp) (Note: the exp per hour can be somewhat less, considering the amount of banking time. If you are using the Rouges Den though, it may not be affected much because the banker is sometimes only a click away.) Sharks used to be the most popular food for members, but with the introduction of the living rock caverns and rocktails, their use for PvP has greatly decreased. Players may occasionally get a big shark while fishing. These can be hung up in a Skill Hall in player-owned houses.You need 76 construction to make this trophy and also the big shark itself. Shark spots Cap'n Arnav Sharks are also visible swimming around Cap'n Arnav's island (locked chest random), though they can only see the shark's fin. All 4 of the sharks have different examine texts: "Selachimorpha.", "Sleek, sinister, silent and shark-shaped.", "Ooh, look, a floating fin." and "Like a dolphin, but considerably less cute." Trivia *Before 2007, the price of sharks was fairly stable at about 1,000 coins each. However, real-world traders and macroers catching sharks brought the price down to as low as 400 coins each in the summer of 2007. In 2008, sharks were around 800 coins each. After trade balancing updates macroes and bots were no longer useful and because of this decreased supply shark supply declined and the price increased.The popularity of PvP worlds increased even more the demand for sharks. Furthermore, this combined with inflation from drops on PvP worlds, and brought sharks to around 1,500 coins each. The prices of sharks then fell as supply caught up with the demand of player-killers and surpassed the demand, causing the price to drop. *Before the release of the Grand Exchange, Edgeville was a popular spot for buying and selling sharks because of its proximity to the wilderness. *If you successfully catch a shark, it will say "You catch a shark!" with an exclamation mark at the end instead of a full stop unlike other fish like tuna or swordfish. *Sometimes the price of cooked shark greatly surpasses the price for raw. Due to this, they are commonly used for cooking to make profit. (Beware of losing some of the investment to burning) *At 99 Cooking you may burn one out of 50 sharks without using cooking gauntlets. *Sharks in RuneScape can be compared to the real world Bull shark. This is because players can catch sharks in the Fishing Guild, and the only sharks that can pass through a fresh water canal to get into another body of saltwater is the Bull shark. *When you click to "Use" a Shark, it's eye moves up and part of its tailfin grows. *During the cutscene in Monkey Madness with GLO Caranock and the Foreman, if you look to the right of the boat you can see some sharks swimming in the water - the exact same ones seen during Cap'n Arrav's random event. *Although seen as small when caught in Barbarian fishing,sharks in real life are larger than an average human,this implies that the sharks caught are young. *It weighs 0.6 kilograms,a newborn shark in real life weighs in a minimum of 1 kilogram,while the adult ones weigh of about 50 kilograms in minimum. References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price - Raw shark *Grand Exchange Database - Current price - Shark Category:Fish Category:Food